emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7407 (25th January 2016)
Plot Cain and Moira empty Mulberry Cottage and hand Laurel the keys. Ross is shocked to learn Debbie is renting to the Thomas'. After spending the night with Nikhil at Farrers Barn, Leyla tries to hide behind curtains to stop Jacob seeing her. Jacob reveals he knows she stayed the night. Vanessa suggests she can postpone her spa day but Kirin insists she goes. Carly worries when David asks to see her. Gordon protests his innocence to Robert and insists he did nothing to Aaron. Gordon suggests Aaron is creating false memories and questions why Aaron would beg to move back in with him after he was kicked out. Gordon insists he needs to find his son and Robert begins doubting Aaron. Ross steals Cain's phone when he isn't looking and makes excuses not to be at work. Rakesh finds Kirin slumped over his desk so he takes Johnny for a walk. Aaron tells Robert he has been discharged and is adamant it is better for everyone if he leaves. Robert reveals he confronted Gordon and questions Aaron why Gordon would come back and suggests nothing actually happened. Chas reveals to Moira that Gordon is buying Diane's half of the pub but Moira worries about what will happen if they split up. Aaron is annoyed that Robert doubted him and he protests he is not lying. Robert insists to Aaron he believes him. Kirin struggles to impress Andrew the buyer so Rakesh explains that Kirin is a new father so is lacking sleep but Kirin's figures don't stack up. Andrew brings up Kirin's drug possession charge and reveals he is concerned and walks out. David asks Leyla too look after Jacob while he goes to Portugal to see Alicia. Gordon quizzes Aaron about what he told Robert but Aaron insists he wishes Gordon was dead. Gordon tolds Aaron that he is in dark place but he didn't put him there. Gordon became angry when Aaron calls him a lair. Gordon tries to explain to Aaron but he walks away. Ross phones through all of Cain's contacts hoping to talk to Debbie and finally hits the jackpot when he phones 'Larry' and gets through to her. Cain bursts in and pins Ross against the wall and smashes his own phone so Ross cannot contact Debbie again. Gordon explains to Chas he cannot buy into the pub and they cannot be together because of Aaron. Carly is relieved when David asks her to look after the shop while he's away and it has nothing to do with Duncan. Aaron is relived that Gordon is leaving and interrogates him why he hasn't told Chas about his accusations. Gordon tells Aaron he knows where he is when he wants to talk. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb (voice only; uncredited) Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Buyer - Tom Carter Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Exterior and downstairs rooms *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office and exterior *The Woolpack - Corridor, backroom, car park, kitchen and exterior *The Grange - Guest lounge *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Hotten General Hospital - '' Hospital room 3'' *Church Lane *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,900,000 (20th place). Memorable Dialogue Gordon Livesy: "You're in dark place, Aaron but I didn't put you there." Aaron Livesy: "Liar." Gordon Livesy: "I'm not a liar!" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes